


all the way down

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, The Homestuck Epilogues Compliant, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: All the adults are off fighting this stupid war and Vriska is standing on this hill with (Vriska) and the corpse of Gamzee. There's no place Vriska would rather be.





	all the way down

**Author's Note:**

> [renaissance](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/) asked if anyone had started shipping Vriska/(Vriska) and. well. here we are. it's vriskas all the way down.

Many years from now, Vriska will probably have a long hard think about how her formative sexual experience, the one that she could trace all her weirdest kinks back to, was seeing her namesake fuck and then murder a clown. For now, in this warzone with bombs going off uncomfortably close by (uncomfortable for those who are not Basically Immortal like her, of course), when (Vriska) says hello, she tries her damnedest to be Cool, which includes Ignoring Her Quite Prominent Bulge. She is not entirely sure how to get Tavros to recreate this breathless, buzzing feeling under her skin, but she feels it's far closer to a kismesis feeling than a matesprit feeling. She can wank about it later.

Vriska: You're me.  
(Vriska): Don't 8e an idiot, you're literally named after me, if what John said is right. What the fuck gave Kanaya the idea to do that.  
Vriska: They said you Heroically Sacrificed your life to defeat Lord English, whoever th8t guy is.  
(Vriska): ...  
(Vriska): John? Fuck, when did he fly off? Shit, fucking damn. Do you know how to—

(Vriska) stops midsentence, frozen, and Vriska wonders whether perhaps she’ll fade away, or crumble into dust, like in a film. None of the other ghost trolls have done that, but (Vriska) doesn’t have the same eyes as a ghost troll, so all bets are off, really. 

(Vriska): You know what? Fuck it. It doesn’t matter. I spent years trying to save fucking paradox space, and then at the last second I get shit out here, into the most ridiculous possi8le timeline. I’m done!  
Vriska: How old are you?  
(Vriska): I was seven and a half sweeps when I exited reality, I guess, so... I’m still seven and a half sweeps? I’m a hero of light, not time. Go ask Dave.  
Vriska: What’s a Sweep?  
(Vriska): Jegus — how old are you?  
Vriska: Sixteen. Years, not sweeps.  
(Vriska): I figured. You know what, Vriska? I’ve always said I’d get along well with myself, 8eing the only person as awesome as I am. Then I met myself and I’d gone and given myself a stupid haircut and gone all soft and shit, 8ut you haven’t, I don’t think. I think we could 8e good together.  


This was quite possibly the best day of Vriska’s life. She’d never put much thought into her namesake — everyone got sad whenever anyone mentioned her, even though the history textbooks say she literally murdered people that they were presumably also friends with? Whatever, pre-Earth C history was stupid-ass shit. All Vriska had to know was that (Vriska) was here, awesome, and way hotter than Harry Anderson and Tavros combined.

(Vriska) gave Gamzee’s corpse one last kick before sitting down on the ground and reclining against him. She patted the ground next to her and Vriska did the most obvious thing: she sat and leant back against the clown corpse, which was still exactly as smelly in death as it had been in life. She wasn’t going to mention it, but it was not the ideal place to sit, in her opinion.

(Vriska): You don’t have a dreamself, do you?  
Vriska: You mean like those versions my moms and the rest of you had on Derse and Prospit?  
(Vriska): Yeah.  
Vriska: Nah. Sounds 8oring, anyway, 8eing asleep all the time.  
(Vriska): Most people woke up. I 8arely did before I went godtier, but apparently on Prospit you could see shit in the clouds? The future, or the present, or maybe just important shit, I don’t know. If I’m going to send a 8ig fuck you to paradox space, I may as well start by doing what I never got a chance to do. You any good at cloud-gazing?  


  


Yeah, Vriska thought as she leant back to look at the sky, the smoke from the bombs drifting across the clouds. This was totally the best day of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know later on (Vriska) talks about how actually, Lesbian Undercut Ghost Vriska was the best of her, but she hasn't had that brainwave yet! Anyway, this was my very first Homestuck fic, so some reassurance I haven't fucked it up completely would be rad.


End file.
